Chosen
by Consuming Endless Nightmare
Summary: Amy never suspected Cream to be nearly killed and put in a coma, the trauma has brought her insanity and a darkness that she can't explain. Sonic's growing feelings for Amy bring confusion but he and his friends won't stop until they avenge Cream. Borderline M for violence and language. CreamxTails SonAmy ?ShadAmy? -DISCONTINUED-
1. First Encounter

***IMPORTANT NOTE*** It's been quite some time since I've updated my story but I felt like my first chapter needing some editing so here it is re-uploaded with some slight changes because I felt like a child wrote it before.

Disclaimer **I don't own anything of the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise**

I will also make note that this is a romance story but it is filled with angst, tragedy, violence, adventure and some supernatural things. The real romance won't hit until the main plot point or the first major climax comes into play which will be sometime in the future. This story does borderline on M because of the violence and swearing. I hope you will enjoy my story and give it a chance to develop. And now after that little rant onto the story!

* * *

Dangerous Romance

Chapter 1

First Encounter

~Cream~

I sit in front of the mirror brushing my soft cream coloured fur. I turn on my chair to look at the clouds adorning the sky from my window. Just drifting by without a care. Soft and fluffy like cotton candy. How I just wish to be up there floating around. See new places I've dreamed of going, view things at a new perspective, and just be free. I smile to myself. It's not like I don't like saving the world with my friends, but it's nice not to have such worries.

Things have settled down since our last meeting with Mister Dr. Eggman. Mister Sonic is yet again running around the world, he can't ever sit still, always looking for adventure. I can just imagine Amy hot on his trail, that's probably the reason Mister Sonic is always on the move I chuckle. Tails is working on a new project as usual. And Mister Knuckles…I'm not sure where he is but he's most likely guarding the Master Emerald. As for me, I'm not doing anything particular. Just taking a break from all the excitement. Today, I promised to take Chocola and Cheese to the park.

Ack! I almost forgot! I look at my clock to see it's telling me I'm late. I rush to get ready, since I already wasted too much time starring at the clouds. I get up and look through my closet and pick out a soft pink sundress with matching white sandals with a small pink flower on each. I look at my reflection, cute.

"Chocola! Cheese!" I call as I walk down stairs, "It's time to go to the park!" To my surprise, they were already waiting by the door. I guess they got restless waiting because they were running and flying in the front entrance. My mom was trying to make sure they don't fly around too much and break anything. I giggle at them, rush to my mom and kiss her on the cheek. She hugs me.

"Oh, you have a good time sweetheart! And please be careful! Make sure those two don't get in trouble!"

I hug my mom back, "I will." I let go of her and open the door. Chocola and Cheese fly out as soon it opened, towards the park. "Chao, Chao!" The two say. I chase after them.

"Bye, Mom!" I shout back.

The park is not far away, but trying to keep up with those two tires you out. A cool breeze blows past carrying the smell of fresh tulips, lilies and daisies. Cars whir by, people walking to many different destinations, and many of them are people I will never get to know. The two chaos don't see the turn coming up and fly past it.

"Chocola! Cheese! We passed the next turn!" I shout to them. But they just keep flying around unfamiliar roads and turns playing games. They don't hear me. I decide to fly myself. I flap my large ears, lifting myself into the air trying to catch up with them. They're good flyers but not as good as me. In seconds I gain on the two and grab both. I flap my ears more slowly as we land safely on the ground.

"Chocola and Cheese! Please pay more attention to where you are going." I remind the two. Both put on apologetic faces. "It's okay, but please pay more attention." I look around and realize we ended up in a dark alley. Brick walls surround us.

"Oh, dear! How'd we get in an alley? We're lost!" The place didn't look familiar at all, but the highway was just up ahead so maybe I could get directions. I start walking but my sandal catches, I fall and skid my knee.

"Hey!" Someone yells at me, and the person is close, I can tell because my ears are ringing. "I said 'Hey'!"

I slowly lift my head and see a hedgehog. He's black and purple with slit green eyes and no visible mouth. Piercing green eyes bore into me like he's looking through the depths of my soul. My heart skips a beat when my eyes land on the gun in his hand. I gasp pushing myself to my feet holding onto Cheese and Chocola.

"Uh, h-h-hello." I stutter only when I'm nervous. It's the gun. I hate weapons and violence.

"Be quiet, bitch." I cringe away. I also really don't like it when people swear.

"C-can I help y-you with s-s-something?"

"I told you to be quiet! Now you're standing in my way of getting what I want. Destruction. All of you must die." I take a step back and hit a brick wall dropping both chaos. He raises his gun at me. My eyes go wide with fear. I break into a cold sweat, trembling all over. A creepy smile plays on his face. "No where to run, bitch!"

He pulls the trigger. At first all I hear is a gunshot, then blood starts spewing everywhere. I hear a scream. It takes me a second to realize it's mine. Searing pain bursts through my body, coursing through my veins. My knees give as I cough up some blood. My hands clutch my bleeding stomach. Blood is splattered everywhere. The world starts to sway not in a good way.

"Ah, blood is lovely, so is a screaming girl. But not as beautiful as a dying one." He raises his gun again. "Drown in darkness, bitch!" He laughs a sick mechanical laugh that crawls over my body like spiders. He shot again hitting my upper arm. More blood spurts out of my body, as I scream some more. He goes for the next shot but it misses when a black blur hits him. I focus on the black hedgehog that looks identical to the other, but he's black and red with crimson ruby eyes. He holds the black and purple hedgehog by the throat. He snatches the gun from the others hand and points in at his head.

"This is the end for you, bastard." He says it quietly in a monotone voice but it doesn't hide his malice, sending chills that hit me right to the bone. Then I realize, he's going to kill him. Adrenaline pumps through me. I stand and run towards the black and red hedgehog grabbing his arm.

"Stop! Please! Please don't kill him!" I plead with tears streaming down my face. He turns his head towards me. Starring at me with those crimson eyes. "Please, stop!" He drops the gun. "Please…don't…" I sob. Instead he punches the guy in the face knocking him out cold. My hand drops to my mouth as I cough up more blood. The world starts to blur. My whole body loses strength and I fall to the ground. My body feels cold. I feel disconnected to it as well. '_Am I dying?'_ Rain starts to pour. '_That's right. It was supposed to rain later today.' _Strong arms pick me off the ground. The warmth of them feels nice.

"Shit, he transformed into that ooze-gas thing! How is she?" A distant voice says. Female.

"She was shot in the arm and stomach. She's lost a lot of blood. The shot in the stomach might be fatal." Another distant voice said. Male.

"Damn! That fucking bastard!" The girl says.

"We got to get her to a hospital." The boy says.

"Right."

Suddenly I feel the wind picking up speed, moving fast against me. But it gets fainter and fainter as I slowly fall in black darkness.

* * *

**The end of chapter one and my first fanfiction! To all of you who have read it, thank-you. And please leave a review or comment on how my stories can be improved for later installments.**


	2. Painful Reality

**The second chapter to my story. To those of you who read the first chapter YOU ROCK! Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I realized I missed a ton after I published it. I proof read this chapter better but I am sorry if there is any grammar errors.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Dangerous Romance

Chapter 2

Painful Reality

~Cream~

I float in the blackness of my conscious. _Am I dead?_ I ask myself over and over. _How did I die? _I would ask myself when I thought I was actually dead. _All I remember is me going to the park but ending up in an alley, meeting up with a hedgehog that shot me twice, and the black blur that saved me. I don't really remember his face, though it resembled Mister Sonic's features, but the image is too distorted I can't tell. Plus, Mister Sonic isn't black and red. So I died being shot by someone._ _But why?---_Beep---_Why me?---_Beep---_Did I do something wrong?---_Beep---_Why am I hearing a beeping sound? _

"My dear Cream. My dear Cream…" I heard a soft sob.

_Whose voice is that? It sounds familiar…it sounds sweet and heart warming…could it be, mom?_ I tried to find my voice to tell her I'm fine, my arms so I could wrap them around her, and my eyes so I can look at her soft smile. But all I could grasp was darkness. Was the darkness taunting me? Slowly I began to feel a dull burn in my stomach and shoulder. _Wait? Death shouldn't be painful! What's going on? I don't understand! _

Suddenly I heard the creak of a door opening, slow footsteps slamming on the floor and a gruff clearing of the throat.

"Ah, you must be Cream's mother. She is stable for now. Her arm will be able to function again after it fully heals. The shot to her stomach broke a few ribs, as well as damaging her stomach organ. It caused some internal bleeding at the impact. Her brain is active but we fear she has entered a coma. When she will wake up is unknown. Sometimes this is the result of serious trauma. That is all." The door creaked again and clicked after it was closed.

_I'm in a coma…I guess that makes sense. I remember once hearing about when a person enters a coma they can hear what going on around them. Now it makes sense on why I'm hearing voices._

"Cream, wake up. Please wake up." I heard my mom sob for what seemed like hours. _Don't cry mom. It will be okay. I will wake up into our world once more. But for now I'm here in this darkness. You have to be patient…we both have to be patient._

After some time, my mom's sobs subsided. She spoke in a soft voice, "Cream I have to make some phone calls. I know it would make you happy to have your friends here. I'll be back, that's a promise. I love you." She gave me a soft kiss on the fore head before she left me. Alone. I held myself, holding onto the warmth of her kiss. _I love you too mom._ Alone, I softly cried in the darkness.

~Amy~

The sky was a clear blue with a few soft fluffy clouds. A perfect day as I ran through the busy streets of Tokyo. Cars wisped by as I squeeze past the many people on the sidewalk. _Of all the places, Sonic had to pick Tokyo. It's so populated I can hardly get anywhere, especially when it's rush hour. Well it's not that I don't like Tokyo, its just inconvenient right now._ I looked at the sophisticated and chic buildings and flashing neon signs. Sonic could be anywhere.

I kept running until the sidewalk became more and more secluded. After a while, I ended up at the steps of a shrine. There seemed to be some tourists visiting the shrine. _Maybe Sonic is there._ Before I knew I was, I was walking up the endless steps towards the shrine, hoping, just hoping my darling Sonic was there too.

The steps up to the shrine were fenced with beautiful cherry blossom trees. _This place is so romantic. I can imagine Sonic and I coming here at new years and I would be wearing a beautiful red yukata, decorated with pink roses. We would play all the games, try udon and all sorts of foods, and we would laugh and have fun. The fireworks in the sky would explode like our blossoming love. He would buy me a beautiful red hairpiece and put it in my quills and tell me I look beautiful as a rose. He would then pull me away from the festival to a beautiful clearing with a two story high waterfall. In the pond below would be white and orange fish, red fish, blue fish, black fish and purple fish. The moon would be full and give off a luminescent light. Fireflies would dance in the air. It would be so beautiful. And then he would pull me towards him, staring into my eyes. Then he would lean down and kiss me so passionately I would melt in his arms. After the kiss he would whisper into my ear that this was our place. And lastly I would snuggle against him as we lied down looking at the stars and he would say 'I love you.'_

I practically floated to the top of the stairs. _If only that were true. But first I have to find Sonic._ The shrine was beautiful. Birch and cherry blossom trees surrounded it. In the middle was a statue of Buddha, and planted around the statue was lilies, tulips, daffodils, and violets. Dragonflies flew in the air. But in the corner of the shrine I saw him. He was buying a chili dog…why is there a chili dog stand in a shrine? But what do I care, I found my blue hedgehog, my Sonic.

"Oh, Sonic!" I shouted across the shrine while I ran at full speed at him. He nearly choked on his chili dog. But before he could do anything I caught his arm and was practically hugging it for dear life.

"Gotcha, my darling Sonic! I cooed. He tried to yank his arm away but I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" He tried to shove me off.

"You missed me Sonic, admit it. You know you love me!" I teased.

"Why don't you just go away? Give up already!" He tried to shake me off.

"Nope! Not until you marry me!" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Geez!" He groaned.

My phone started to play 'My Sweet Passion' at a high frequency. _Who could that be_? I pulled out my pink phone and flipped it open. An unknown number.

"Hmmm, I don't know this number." I said my thoughts out loud.

"Well why don't you let me go while you talk to whoever that is?" Sonic sneakily suggested. I knew his plan. If I let him go like he said, he would run away. I wasn't about to let him get away just after I caught him.

"Nice try. I'm not letting go so you can run away again," I pressed the talk button, "Hello, Amy Rose here."

"Hello, Amy. It's Creams Mother."

"Hi, Vanilla. It's so good to hear from you!"

"Yes. Same here. I have some…bad news."

"Bad news? Like what?" There was a long pause.

"Ummm…Miss Vanilla?"

"Hmmm? Oh! I'm sorry. It's about Cream."

"Cream? Did something happen?"

"There was an accident."

"Oh my gosh! Is Cream all right?"

"I'm afraid not. We are not sure what happened but she went to the park the other day and…was shot twice."

A lump formed in my throat. Tears pricked my eyes. My hand let go of Sonic. It was like my energy was being drained away. My hands started to shake. I could hardly hold the phone. It felt like my whole world crumbled away.

It felt like hours before I could speak again, "I-I-Is Cream…"

"She didn't die. It's a miracle. But she has entered a coma. It would be so nice if you could come and visit her. We are at the Saint Peters Hospital. I know she would love to have you here with her."

"Yes…I…I got to go." I hung up before she could say anything else. I didn't want to hear anymore. I held the phone to my chest. The wetness in my eyes overflowed and streamed down my cheeks. A hand wiped at the tears on my face. I opened my eyes and it was Sonic's hand that wiped them away. _He hadn't run away, why_? Normally I would tell him that was a sign of his love for me. But, right now, there was no time for games.

"Amy, is everything alright?" Sonic asked. He was truly concerned. I shook my head. _What a dumb question. Does it look like everything's all right? _

He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared right in my eyes, "What's wrong Amy?" I tried to find the words but I just couldn't find them. But right when I looked in the blue hedgehogs emerald eyes, I knew what I had to say. An ice-cold breeze carried cherry blossom petals that swirled around us.

"It's Cream…she's been hurt."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Hole In My Heart

**Hey! The third chapter is finally out YAY! Again sorry if there are spelling errors! And before I forget I am changing the name of this story, I know, but this story came out totally different then what I expected when I came up with the name. Besides I have another story in mind for the future that suits the name 'Dangerous Romance' very well. The name hasn't been decided but it will be different for the next chapter so look out! And the new name will be the official name. I just though I should warn ya! Okay!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hole In My Heart

~Amy~

The world was a blur. I couldn't focus. Time was on fast forward. The only thing that kept me from drifting away into thought was Sonic holding my hand. It was the only thing I could comprehend, the physical touch. I looked into his focused eyes not sure what to see, every so often I could see the worry on his features. When he noticed my staring he squeezed my hand ever so slightly and a pained smile formed at his lips. It was so out of character for him. But all I felt was numb, not able to feel. Emotions were at chaos inside me but I stayed a dense shell of shock. At first I cried, as I cried I began to scream with such hate of who ever did this, then I hated myself for not being there to protect Cream. But the emotions dulled until I shut down. I looked out the window of the canary yellow cab. The plane ride, I could hardly remember it, much less getting on it. Somehow we arrived in Emerald Town and took a cab. Rain poured leaving little streams of water on the window. Depressing, how fitting. I stared at the grey sky for sometime, then the wet pavement. I didn't feel like me. Where had the normal buoyant, bubbly, optimistic Amy go? It felt like I left yet my consciousness stayed in a vacant host. Will I ever be the same? Will I get myself back? The cab slowed and edged to the sidewalk. Sonic opened the door and hopped out holding a newspaper over his head. I sat watching him pay the man money for the ride. I glanced at the modern building that was named 'Saint Peters Hospital'. My eyes averted to my hands.

"Amy." I heard Sonic's voice but I stayed focused on my hands. Normally I would have eagerly answered to his voice but right now for some reason I just didn't, I wasn't me.

"Amy, you have to get out of the cab," he said but my body didn't react. I looked out my window.

"Amy…" I heard slight annoyance but mostly concern in his voice. I turned to him. He held out his hand for me. I just stared at it not sure what to do with the gesture. He sighed grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the cab. I stood there in the rain not even bothering to shield myself. I was soaked instantly. Sonic apologized to the cab driver before he drove off. Sonic started walking towards the entrance of the hospital expecting that I'd follow. But I just stood in my spot staring at nothing. He walked back assessing me carefully. He knew something was wrong with me, it was written all over his face. He grabbed my hand guiding me to the hospital.

"Lets get you dried off first okay." We walked through the front doors into what seemed to be a big waiting room. The walls were white and so were the tiles. There was a big window on the high ceiling. A few art pieces and plants accented the place. There were a few small restaurants and a big sitting area. It was nice.

Sonic sat me in a seat at a table. He walked to the reception desk and talked to the woman. I decided to observe the tree that was located by the table with a fence around it. The leaves were a jade green colour, the texture was smooth, and they were a long oval shape. Sonic was back moments later with a towel and a drink from the coffee shop. He handed me the towel but I looked at the towel then at Sonic then the towel again. He sighed grabbing the towel from my hands and rubbed my quills, arms, face, and legs dry. After that he produced another towel and wrapped it around me and gave me the drink. The aroma told me it was hot chocolate. We sat there for a while as I sipped the hot chocolate. Sonic tried to read my movements but he got nowhere. He was frustrated and confused I could tell but he said nothing. Once I was done he grabbed my hand again and took us to the reception desk. We approached a lady with a booming smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked in a sing-songy voice.

"We're here to see Cream the Rabbit," Sonic replied.

"Yes, she's…" her fingers flew across the keyboard as she searched the computer for Cream's room, "She's in a sedated room. Those are located on the main floor. East wing. Room 15."

"Thank-you," Sonic said as we left to Creams' room. He pulled me along to the wing that held the room Cream was in. He opened the door to a white hallway with a strange smell and suddenly my heart thudded in my chest. Blood pounded in my ears. I let go of his hand and my legs started to pull myself forward through the dimly lit hall. I thought I heard Sonic call me but I kept running. I ran until I reached her room, room 15. I reached for the handle to open the door. My hand trembled as I open the door and as I been doing for the past day I stared. That instant a gaping hole opened in my chest. The edges throbbed with a burning unbearable pain. My hand felt my chest but there was nothing there, I was whole. I lost a part of myself, the hole might not be visible but it's still there. A hole in my heart. My arms went around myself to hold myself together before I fell apart. The exact moment I saw the little rabbit in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm, bandages on one of her shoulders and monitors reading her heartbeat and brain waves my shell shattered and my emotions hit me with full force. I ran over to the side of the hospital bed put my head down and wailed. I stayed like that for hours.

My wails turned to cries then to sobs. Sonic knelt beside me and rubbed my shoulder. It was very soothing. I lifted my head and wiped at my tears. I let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm such a mess." I said.

Sonic sighed, "Yeah. A little. But that's okay, you have a good reason to be." I glared at him with daggers but I think it came out more sad then I wanted. I was surprised by what he said next. "I was worried. Worried about you. This past day was weird. You weren't yourself at all. You wouldn't respond, you needed help with everything, you were emotionless, you would just stared at things. It was like you were gone and it scared me."

"You were scared, huh. That just goes to show how much you love me. You wouldn't be able to live without me." I said as smug as I could. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're definitely back. But I'm glad. I prefer you like this." I think my cheeks heated a little when he said that. I turned and faced Cream. She looked so at peace but who knows what's going on inside there. I only wish I knew. I reached out and held her small delicate hand. Tears dared stinging my eyes but I blinked them away. Sonic put his arm around me. I almost jumped, that was very not like him, very unexpected. But I took in the comfort.

"I hope she will wake up soon." I said.

"Me too. But what I really want to know is who did this." He said but it sounded similar to a growl.

"She didn't deserve this. I just want to know why her." I said. I looked through the window. Her room had a beautiful view of a large pond. No skyscrapers. The sun was setting over the horizon of houses.

"Yeah," he replied right as some more tears slipped from my eyes. He saw and brought me into a hug and I cried softly on his shoulder. I cried there for probably for a few minutes then I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do this for me." I said but I was really glad he was. I was happy I wasn't alone.

"That's alright beside I can't bear to see you cry." He brushed away the tears.

"Thanks." That was all I could say. He pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head against his chest. I began to feel sleepy when all the sudden the door opened and a rabbit came in. Sonic and I jumped and stared at the rabbit. It was Vanilla, Cream's mother. She looked like she gained some years. She look tired and strained but as soon as she saw us her face lit up.

"Amy!" She said with such happiness. She bounced over and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She pulled away and winked at me. She was cool like that and extremely sweet.

"No you weren't," I replied. She let me go and went to Sonic and hugged him.

"Well it's so good to have you here." She let go of Sonic and placed a flower in a glass vase by Cream's bed. It was a yellow lily. "Visiting hours are almost over but I've been staying here at the hospital here for the past couple days. You could stay here if you like, I'm sure its fine."

Sonic and I looked at each other. "Only for tonight." Sonic said.

"Good. I'll ask them to prepare some beds for you. You're the first people to visit did you know?" She almost sang.

"What about Tails? He lives here in the city. He hasn't seen Cream yet?" Sonic asked.

"No, I haven't been able to contact him. I think he's busy working on a project. You know what I'll try calling him again right now. I'll be back in a few." And just as soon as she was in she was gone.

While she was calling tails, Sonic and I decided to get a snack.

~Tails~

I sat in the kitchen drinking some apple juice. I'd ran into some problems with my new project, I'd rather not get into details, so I decided to take a break. It was already past seven, time flies when you're busy_._ I guzzled down the juice just as the phone rang. I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, Tails! Good, you're not busy. It's Vanilla, Creams mother. I wish I got a hold of you sooner. Cream was in an accident a couple day's ago."

My brain reeled for a second. But it was probably a sprain from going to the park or something. I told her to be careful. "What kind of accident?"

Her voice became coated with heaviness, "She went to the park the other day and was shot in her stomach and arm. The wounds were very bad and they caused some internal bleeding. She lost a lot of blood. But the worst of it is she entered a coma. It is unknown when she will wake up but we pray it's soon."

I froze. I was off, way off. I needed to see Cream. Right now! "Where is she? What hospital?"

"Saint Peter's Hospital but you should wait-"

"Thanks." I hung up on her. I had to see Cream right now! I ran to the closet and grabbed a coat. I burst through the door and booked it down the sidewalk. The bus comes at seven fifteen so I had a few minutes to get there before it did. It was a long run but I made it just as the bus stopped and opened it doors. I hopped inside dropped a few coins and sat down. The sun was setting and it gave off an orange glow. I twiddled my thumbs, tapped my foot, and counted the amount of people on the bus. Time just seemed to pass so slowly. If I took my Tornado I would be there- I slapped myself on the forehead. I could have taken the Tornado but too late now. After a bit the bus stopped at Saint Peters Avenue. I jumped off and ran down the street. I didn't even bother to look at my surroundings I just ran. I ran until I ended up at the foot of the hospital. I opened the doors and ran to the reception desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Said the lady.

"I need to find---Cream the Rabbit's---room." I panted.

"She's on the main floor, east wing, room 15."

"Thanks," I ran off to the east wing and opened a door to an eerie hallway but just up ahead I saw someone. Two people. Both hedgehogs. One was blue the other was pink. Sonic and Amy? I jogged to them.

"Sonic! Amy!" I near shouted. Both turned around at the same time.

"Hey Tails. Long time no see." He smiled.

"Hiya Tails!" Amy beamed.

"Have both of you seen Cream?" Both of their faces fell.

"Yeah. It's not too bad though. I'm sure she'll wake up any minute." She brought up the optimism. But the smile was forced.

"You should have seen her. She cried for three hours!" Amy's face turned red and she slapped him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Cream's like my baby sister so you be quiet!" Amy snapped but collected herself, "We should go, I bet Tails is dying to see her." I nodded and we proceeded to her room. They opened the door to an all white room. There was a window facing a large pond. But I stood there just looking at her. Looking at the cream colored girl rabbit in bed all hooked up. I walked over stunned. I stood at the side of her bed and stroked my hand across her forehead. Something dark grew in me.

"Whoever did this is going to die!" I swore I could feel both Sonic and Amy flinch behind me.

"Hey come on Tails." Sonic tried to calm me down but it wasn't going to work.

"I'm gonna find whoever did this." I growled. Sonic immediately piped in.

"You bet we are!" Sonic hooted. I looked behind me and saw the two of them sitting side-by-side. Amy looked like she was going to cry. I noticed a flower, a yellow lily on the night stand beside creams hospital bed.

"Who brought this flower?" I asked.

Amy piped in, "Vanilla did. She's not back yet but probably will be soon."

"I see." I replied

"So Tail's, what we going to do first?" Sonic asked.

"Find the jerk who did this."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Pieces to the Puzzle

**Hey! It's been a long time, sorry for the delay! I finally wrote the next chapter (had a hard time figuring out what to write.) and I hope it turned out okay. XP Sorry for the bad story summary...i'm not so good with them lol. I'm also thinking of changing the title to the story again, so don't be confused, once again, if it changes. **

**Enjoy! X3**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Pieces to the Puzzle**

~Shadow~

I weighed the Sig Sauer 2996 in my hand. A small handheld gun yet a deadly weapon that can strike to kill. Its sleek stainless steel design glinted in the warehouses faint light. _What were Mephiles intentions? What was his business with that young rabbit girl? Mephiles almost killed her and would of if I never came. Luckily I did and stopped him. Why would he single her out and kill her personally. There is something important about that girl but I have no idea why. Damn! What the hell is going through Mephiles head? _I stood to my feet, took the gun by the handle, aimed steadily at a rusted can and squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gunshot resonated in the old warehouse, echoing in the stilled night.

"I would suggest probably not shooting that gun. It's loud as hell and might give away our hideout." I turned to the sound of the voice, lowering the gun. Rouge stood near a broken window, her dark silhouette captured by the moonlight leaking into the place by various windows and cracks in the buildings poor structure. Her eyes glowed in the partial dark like cats eyes.

"This place is miles from anyone. I doubt anyone heard." I turn away and stare at the rusted can now with a new hole blown through it.

"Maybe, but someone might be in the neighbourhood, even if it is deserted," Rouge said as she walked over and perched herself on a metal desk not far from where I was standing, "I know you're angry. Let me guess. It's about Mephiles, isn't it?"

Anger boiled in the pit of my core surging through my being. I raised the gun once more and shot at the can. A large exasperated sigh escaped Rouge's lips.

"Yeah. That's what I figured. But really, you should stop shooting that gun. Tell me, what's got you so worked up about Mephiles?"

I dropped the gun to the ground and paused before responding, "I let him get away. I was about to kill him but that rabbit girl swayed my decision. Instead I let him go. I don't know why but I just could do it, not with her there. Damn it!" The though made me clench my fists, and damn did I want to hit something.

"Shadow, technically you can't kill Mephiles. There wasn't much we could do anyway. We were unprepared, and with that girl there, it made it all the more difficult."

"We had him though. He was in my grasp. We had him but that girl had to be there. Now he got away."

Rouge got up and stood right in front of me, anger in voice as she spoke "Yeah? And what were you going to do? Kill him? Did you think you could kill him? He is like an immortal if you ask me and to your luck he didn't kill you!" She shoved her index finger in my chest.

I swatted her finger from my chest, "Mephiles may be the conscious mind of a superior being, but he could never kill me. He would be dead long before he had the chance."

Rouges eyes flared with anger, "You really are stupid! What makes you so sure? How could you…oh, forget it! You are way to dense for your own good. Besides we have no time to argue," she said. She walked back to the metal desk and leaned against it. She lifted her green eyes to meet my own red ones. All emotions from the argument moments before were gone.

"Shadow, you must understand that Mephiles can't be killed that easily. It's a much more complex and difficult process. We have to erase him from existence. But in order to do that, we have to know his motives. And that means we have to know where he is at all costs, we have to know his next move even before he does himself, and we have to know what his purpose is, his whole plot," her tone is dead serious. When you look at her all you see is a beautiful white bat with alluring jade eyes, long eyelashes, gorgeous hourglass figure, and a seductive slim black leather jump suit with a heart shaped chest plate and arm length gloves and knee-length metal heeled boots, both which are white and have pink tops and hearts on the boots over the toes. Her feminine charm makes her seem careless but she is actually scheming and manipulative on top of her good looks, a dangerous combination. She continued, "I know we are limited right now on sources and information but we must do what we can. We can start with the basics. Now we know obviously Mephiles wants to bring destruction to the world. His other half, Iblis, is sealed away. And in order for Mephiles to have the destruction he wants he must reawaken his raw power. But we don't know how he will reawaken Iblis. He needs to find the key. Now what could the key be?" Rouge says contemplating her thoughts. She sighs, "All I can come up with is that there has to be something very important about that girl, and with Mephiles going to kill her personally makes the situation more suspicious. But why would he?"

As I think of something, something that could help us, I remember when the city of Soleanna was in the production of the Solaris Project. It was a project that would have the ability to control time, but it became unstable. Solaris split into two beings, Mephiles its conscious mind, and Iblis it's raw power. The Duke, just before he died, gave me the Scepter of Darkness that imprisoned Mephiles the Dark and warned me about the 'Iblis Trigger' that was related to his daughter, Princess Elise, and he told me she could never cry. Ever. I had no idea what he meant at the time but I think I understand now what he meant. It was a small piece of vital information that will probably help us with our present dilemma. "The 'Iblis Trigger'. He's looking for the 'Iblis Trigger' to reawaken his raw power." I state looking at far wall, "The 'Iblis Trigger' was like a seal. The daughter of the Duke, Princess Elise, was the seal. And to break the seal and bring out the raw power she had to be put through such grief that she would cry. Elise crying was the 'Iblis Trigger'. But by some event, her soul was shattered and sent to the Otherworld. She had to bring the pieces of her soul together before she lost herself and become a never resting soul. She ended up bringing her soul together, but when she passed through the veil between realms, she found her physical body from the earth plane was no longer of existence. The whereabouts of her soul is unconfirmed, but she either re-entered the Realm of the Otherworld, still wanders the earth plane, or she found a new host for her soul, as in a body." I finished my long speech and looked directly at Rouge's face. She was gawking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Did you know how useful this information is? It could be the missing piece to this impossible puzzle!" Rouge exclaimed. "So you're saying this princess Elise was the 'Iblis Trigger' and if she cried the seal would break, but her soul shattered and she had to get it back together and when she did she came back to earth but her body was no longer existent. If that the case then her soul must be in a body here on earth or why else would Mephiles be going around…" her eyes started to go wide, "Shadow! Don't you see? Princess Elise's soul has entered a new body. And that body is the girls! That rabbit is the host, no wonder he was trying to kill her, he was going after Elise's soul! Strange, I didn't know more than one soul could live in one body," she said but suddenly her eyes became clouded with confusion. "But how would he attain her soul? It's true once the body dies the soul is forced to leave, but how does he intend to actually capture it and what does he plan to do with it?" So many new questions came out of one moment of clarity only to bring us back to another missing piece of the puzzle. But we found one important piece that brings us closer to Mephiles. He's after Princess Elise's soul and that soul has found a new host, which happens to be the rabbit girl's body. Problem is he knows where it is and we have no idea how he's going to get it and what he's going to do with it.

"So, now we have to protect that girl, and make sure he doesn't kill her, right?" I ask.

Rouge nods her head, "Yes, but we can't just protect her, we also have to erase him from existence remember, because he is still very powerful and could easily eliminate us. We have to capture him before he can have the chance of obtaining Princess Elise's soul," she says.

"But how will we capture him, we have failed to before so how do you plan to do that?"

A smile creeps over her features, "We just have to remake the Scepter of Darkness, that's all."

I laugh, but the laugh is dark and lacks humor, "So, you're saying we rebuild the Scepter of Darkness that was broken in an attempt of stealing it back from Dr. Eggman and released Mephiles to roam the Earth and try to awaken Iblis. Ha! Don't make me laugh. We already tried to rebuild it once, and it was utterly a complete failure," I laugh.

"Yes, we did rebuild it once before, and it didn't work. But this time we're going to use something different." She explains. I watch as she pulls out a beautiful red jewel from who knows where. A Chaos Emerald. "We're going to gather up all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, yet again, and use its power to build a brand new scepter of darkness. Whatcha think?" she winks at me.

"So that's where you were this evening. You were stealing a Chaos Emerald," I say.

"It's a gift," she replies. "Well, I'm gonna' go and get me some more precious gems for our precious project. We'll start building it once I find all the Emeralds. You can go back to the hospital and make sure Mephiles doesn't go near the girl. Oh, and I think that girl is friends with Sonic and his friends. You should go put up an alliance with them and get them to help us. Well, see ya later," Rouge said as she sauntered over to the broken window again. She unfurled her black wings before jumping out the window and flying into the moonlit night.

I watch as she flies, fading into the dark. I look at the ground to see the Sig Sauer in front of my feet. I bend down and pick it off the ground, hold it firmly in my hand, and start walking towards the rusted front doors. I push it forward, expecting it to move, but it doesn't budge. I take a step back, raise my leg and kick the door down. As the door falls, with a loud screeching noise, opening up to the outside, my black and red hog comes into view. I could run but I have a liking for motorcycles. I hop onto it, hold down the clutch, and kick-started it to life. I revved the throttle with the hand that still held the gun and the bike snarled beneath me. I kicked the gearshift down one notch. I started to ease up on the clutch and the Hog pulled me forward down the dirt road. It was going to be a couple hours worth of a drive to get back to Emerald City and get to Sonic and the rabbit girl before Mephiles could have the chance to kill her. _This is gonna be fun_ I thought, feeling the rush of the wind blowing against my face as I drove to my inevitable doom.

* * *

**Thats it for now. I was actually planning to put this chapter and the next chapter together as one but this section turned out to be a lot longer than expected so I decided to have them a seperate chapters. Unfortunately, I haven't written the next chapter, but I know what I want to write about so I will probably take a week or two. Please review my story, I really do like hearing what you have to say. Thanks!**


	5. Darkness

**Hey! Chapter 5 is out and sooner than expected. And it's my longest chapter yet WOOT! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Darkness**

~Amy~

I sat in a wooden chair staring out the open window looking up into the sky. It was a full moon, no stars, just the moon. The air fresh from the earlier rain. The boys had been working that whole evening trying to figure out Creams attacker. Unfortunately, they got nowhere. There was no evidence, none of us were there when it happened, and Cream wasn't awake to tell us what she knew. It was a milestone we couldn't pass. The night got late and the boys decided to quit for the evening. Sonic crashed on the couch and Tails went home but said he'd come in the morning. That was hours ago. The city was silent in these parts, no lights, and no sounds. I looked to my side only to see the ever-sleeping Cream. I reached over and brushed my hand down her forehead, and cheek. Her cream and orange coloured fur soft to the touch. I almost wanted to cry but I'm out of tears. She's so young and like my baby sister, I can't believe someone would do this. Somebody probably sick and twisted. My hand drops from her face, and I continue to look at the dense black sky. Its early in the morning, I should be asleep, but I can't. I can't fall asleep, I'm too afraid to sleep. I have to stay awake and protect Cream. It already feels like I'm in a never-ending nightmare that I can't wake up from. What if this is all a dream? What if I'm just having a horribly long nightmare? But its not, it's all too real to be a dream. And that's the scary part. It is real and I feel like I can't do anything about it, like it's out of my hands. I can't control it. I'm so scared. I wrap my arms around myself as if in a way to protect myself, and I begin tremble with fear. Fear for Cream, and for myself.

I turn my head and see taunting shadows in the dark corners of the small room. Out of nowhere the darkness in the room slowly starts to grow, shadows darkening and thickening almost becoming tangible. It doesn't take a physical form but just grows as my fear does. It crawls around me lapping at my skin feeding off my fear that radiates from me. The touch sends cold shivers through my body. The darkness begins to consume me as it puts me through endless torture as my soul screams for it all to end, just to end everything. I gasp bringing myself back to reality. Cold sweat covered my body. I look at the corners of the room and the shadows were back to normal. I release the vise grip my arms hold onto my body. I bring them in front of my face, and watch as they shake uncontrollably. I gasp for air trying to calm myself. I'm losing it; I'm completely losing it. Maybe I need to wash my face.

I got up of the wooden chair and closed the window. Don't want anything weird to happen while I'm in the washroom. Thankfully I don't have to walk far. I walk over to the large door and open it glancing back at the sleeping blue hedgehog and cream coloured rabbit and say a small prayer for their safety, and close the door quietly behind me. I start walking down the hallway. The lights flicker above me in an eerie way. In the corner of my eye black ooze starts to drip down the wall, but as I turn and stare at the wall head on nothing's there. I shake my head. I must be hallucinating or something. I enter the pure white washroom at the end of the hall, walk over to the sink and turn on the tap. I run my hand under the cold water. I bring my other hand into the sink and form a bowl shape with my hands. As my hands fill with water, I lean my head over to sink and splash the cold water on my face. The water calms me in a refreshing way. I look at myself in the mirror and all I see is a pink hedgehog with red hollow eyes that are frightened. She looks like she's been crying and badly needs sleep. The hedgehog isn't me; someone else has taken over the normal Amy Rose and replaced her with this terrified girl. I grab a paper towel and gently dry my face off throwing away the paper when I'm done. I stare at the girl in the mirror, she moves like me, she resembles me, but the girl isn't me. I sigh and leave the washroom.

As I walk I realize my throat is extremely parched. Just not far off I see a drink machine and buy lemonade. I pop open the cap and guzzle down nearly two thirds before I stop. I wipe the residue off my mouth with the back of my hand and continue walking to Creams room. I open room number 15 and that's when I see it. A dark figure looming into the room with only the window blocking it's way in. It stares at me for a long second before running off. I drop the lemonade not caring of the mess I just made and run to the window, opening it wide and jumping out, it's ground level so it doesn't matter. I run down the broken pavement following the dark figure ahead of me. Surprising me that it is much faster then I am. It takes a sharp turn into a dark road. I follow skidding into the deserted road surrounded only by stores that have long been out of business and stop short when the figure was gone.

Anger, frustration, and hurt flowed through my veins as I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Are you the one who did this to Cream? Did you come back to finish the job? Huh?" the road stayed silent but I wasn't satisfied, "Answer me!" But there was no answer. Tears I thought I'd run out of started to stream down my cheeks. "You chicken shit! Show yourself you god damn sick bastard!" I sounded hysterical. I sounded insane. What the heck is going on to me? I started to walk down the empty back road only to be pulled by arms that didn't belong to me in a darker alleyway. A strong hand covers my mouth as the other arm tries to restrain me. Obviously a guy, because whoever it is is stronger and larger then I am plus their chest is flat. I scream against his hand only for it to be a muffled sound, and thrash in his strong arm begging for escape. I'm dead was all that came to my mind, he's going to kill me. Cream I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. He leans close to my face. Oh god, he's going to do it. I tensed to brace the pain but no pain came.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to wake up the whole neighbourhood!" his voice whispers against my ear. The voice sounds familiar but that didn't stop me from kicking and squirming. He finally lets go of me causing me to almost fall on my face from the sudden movement. I was hunched over, hands on my knees, before I raised my head and looked at his face. For a moment my heart stopped as looked into the black and red hedgehogs blood red eyes.

I straitened up and stuttered, "S-Shadow. What are you doing here? I mean…" I stopped my sentence short not really knowing what to say. I scratched my head and blushed, embarrassed at my earlier outburst. "Sorry about earlier, I was kind of off you know. So anyways, why are you in Emerald Town? And how you were standing outside of Creams hospital room is kind of—." I freeze and stare at him. What if he's the one who did this to Cream? I put up a defensive position, I didn't have my piko-piko hammer with me but I would still put up a fight anyways. My voice strong and lethal as I glared at him, "Are you the one who attacked Cream?" He closes his eyes and sighs. He opens them and he stares into my blazing green eyes.

"No, I'm not the one who did that to your friend. But that's why I'm here." He says as he takes a step forward. I impulsively take a staggering step backwards. "No need to be afraid. I won't do anything to you." He responds to my action. I decide he's right, no need to be afraid, and lower my defense and stand straight and tall. He shows no emotion as he walks over to me. He stops and for a while he looks at my face. He raises his hand and I flinch away not sure of what he's going to do but he just wipes under my eyes. "You're crying." Surprised I reach up to my face and just as he said my eyes were still tearing up and spilling over.

I rub my hands over my eyes and mumble, "Thanks." I stop and look up at him again.

"You look tired and a little out of it. Are you alright?" He says, a hit of concern coating his words.

I try a smile but not quite getting what I wanted, "Yeah, I'm okay. So Shadow what are you doing here?" I ask once again.

"I've actually come here for two things. I've come, under Rouge's idea, to make an alliance with you, Sonic, and your friends. And to warn you." I could tell there was some disgust when he said the words 'alliance' and 'Sonic'. I almost giggled but I just couldn't at the moment. I was surprised by the request but not really.

"To warn us about what?" I asked.

"I came to warn you and your friends that you're all in danger. The one who attacked your friend is a superior being—."

"You know who attacked Cream?" I exclaimed.

He continued, "Yes, and he is very powerful. You must never leave your rabbit friend alone."

"Her name is Cream and why, is it really such a big deal to leave her alone?" I ask.

"He will kill her to get what he wants. And once she's dead there will be no hope for the world." He says sternly but I feel lost.

"Yeah okay but can you at least tell me what he is? Who he is and what he wants exactly?" I plead. Hoping he will give me something to work with. I needed more information than that, we pretty much figured that much out, Sonic, Tails, and I.

"No. Too much information will be a burden." He answers. What? 'Too much info will be a burden', what kind of crap is he trying to give me!

"Listen here Shadow. Cream and us, being my friends and I, are victims of this situation. This supposed dangerous guy is out to kill my friend and you say too much info will be a burden! What kind of bullshit is that! My friend is going to die and you won't help us even when you want to set up an alliance! You won't even give me any clue of who he is just so we can prepare ourselves, all you're telling me is that he's powerful and out to kill Cream! You are so—." Shadow grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me against the brick wall of the alley.

"You want some information, fine. His name is Mephiles and he looks very similar to me in one of his forms. He's a superior being and wants to bring destruction to the world and to do that he has to kill your friend. There you happy?" He practically spat in my face. But hey I was happy he at least gave me something but I still feel like I'm left in the dark in certain places.

"But what will he obtain if he kills Cream? How will that bring destruction?" I ask hoping to find answers. But his eyes tell me all in need to know, and that is he's not going to give me any more answers. Suddenly my eyes start to droop and my legs get weak, and start to give way. If Shadow hadn't been holding my shoulders I would have crumbled to the ground. My vision started to get a little fuzzy.

"Amy…you…crap…" I heard him say but it was so faint. My eyes dropped more as the slumber land of sleep took me away.

oOoOo0oOoOo

I opened my eyes and what appeared before me was a magical land. The sky was the softest blue and the clouds were a slight pink and were so fluffy it looked like cotton candy. The trees were all lollipops, the grass was red licorice, and the stream to my left was made of chocolate. I was in my own candy land. I looked down at myself, and my red sundress was replaced with a dress of different coloured candy wrappers, my red go-go boots turned into candy cane boots, my gold bracelets turned into candy bracelets, and my red headband was now cherry laffy taffy.

I laughed while spinning in circles in the red licorice fields. Dizziness almost made me topple over but I caught my balance and laughed. As I looked down I wasn't standing on red licorice anymore, I ended up on a stone pathway made of all different flavours of skittles. I started down the path and in no time at all I was standing on a beach. The sand was made of a mixture of white and brown sugar, and the water was made of the richest blue. I ran over and tasted the water, and it was blue Kool-Aid! I almost wanted to splash around in the Kool-Aid but I didn't want to ruin my outfit. In the sand I saw colourfully swirled rocks. I picked one up and bit into it almost breaking my teeth, they were jawbreakers. I turned my head back to where the skittle path used to be, but know it has changed to a rainbow airhead belt path. I run from the beach and start up the path. It was surrounded with dense lollipop trees, some covered with fuzzy peaches and others with sour cherry blasters, on one side and the other side was a rocky mountain sparkling with different coloured crystals. I picked off a lose piece of green rock and stuck it in my mouth and realized it was rock candy. Flowers also entwined with the trees, I picked one and smelt it. It smelt like chocolate dipped strawberries. Its petals were made of bubble gum and its stem was a candy cable. I didn't eat it instead I continued up the twisting alpine trail that continued to get steeper and steeper until I reached the top. I dropped the flower and stared in awe. It was an ice cream winter wonderland. I drove right in the ice cream and ate as much as I could stuff in my mouth and I was rewarded with the world biggest brain freeze. But I didn't care. The soft flavour of vanilla filled my mouth. I rolled onto my back and made an ice cream angel laughing uncontrollably. Sitting upwards once I finished a sled came into view. I ran over and hopped on the cinnamon stick sled looking down the most intense hill I've ever seen but I was up for the challenge. I leaned forward and the sled descended down the hill leaving my stomach at the top. The wind wisped at my face as I swerved past rock candy rocks and the rare lollipop tree. Up ahead a huge ramp appeared and I went all for it and went up into the air, I felt like I was flying. But too soon I was back on the ground sliding down for what seemed like mere seconds before the sled stopped short of a grassy red licorice field. I got up and skipped through the field, I felt like my old self again but something was off. The clouds seemed darker and the sky was a little gray. Something wasn't right. Behind me a cold blast of wind hit me. I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder. A thick darkness was coming after me, calling my name.

"Aaaaaamy" it's snake like voice slithered suffocating me. Panic rose in the pit of my belly and I ran. I ran for what seemed like miles but I wasn't getting anywhere, the darkness was gaining on me. I desperately tried to get away almost tripping a couple times on nothing. But the darkness was now just behind my feet. It reached out and touched my leg causing pain to shoot through my nerves. I ran faster but I fell over a rock and the darkness covered me. Pain occurred at every point of my body. I screamed for an eternity in the black darkness.

oOoOo0oOoOo

Everything was black. But there was a noise, but I just couldn't pick it out. It sounded like a voice. I was in murky black waters trying to surface to find a light. I swam upwards finally surfacing taking a deep breath. There were hands on my shoulders shaking me and a voice telling me to wake up.

"Amy! Amy, wake up!" My eyes fluttered open to see the face of the only man I loved. "Amy you were screaming for like five minutes. Did you have a nightmare?" Sonic asked me. I tried to sit up but my head felt like crap. I tried to remember but all I remember was a black void.

My voice thick and groggy I said, "Maybe, but I can't remember all I remember was black—," I stopped. I looked at my surroundings and I saw I was back in the Hospital room. I shot up in the wooden seat. I might not remember the dream but I do remember what happened last night. I met up with Shadow. I must have fallen asleep. How did I get back here? Did Shadow bring me back?

"Amy you okay? You look kind of spaced out," Sonic said. I look up at his Emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," I say with artificial happiness, "Don't worry about me I'm fine. I just think you need to know something." I try to say it but it all sounds strange in my head.

"Yes?" His eyes awaiting my answer.

I sigh, "I met up with Shadow last night. And—." Sonic cut me off.

"You what?" his jaw almost hits the floor, figuratively speaking.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy—," He cuts me off again.

"No kidding!" he exclaims.

"Would you stop doing that and let me finish. Anyways he came by last night and he came to make an alliance with us." Sonic snorts, "I know it sounds strange but he knows who did this to Cream and I think he might be trying to help us." I finish and Sonic crosses his arms.

"Did he tell you who it was?" Sonic questions.

I press my two index fingers together, "Sort of. He said too much information would be a burden. But I got him to tell me a few things that might help us. He told me the guys name is Mephiles…I think and that he looks very similar to Shadow in one of his forms…I don't know what that means but whatever. He also said that he is a superior being who wants to bring destruction to our world and to do that he has to…kill Cream." My voice became small at the end. "And that's all he would tell me." Sonic looked at me with disbelief but in no time at all a smile spread across his glorious face. He pulls out a cell phone and speed dials a number. He brings it to his ear.

"Hey Tails, it's Sonic…yeah Amy here met up with shadow last night…no he didn't do anything to her, she's fine but he did tell her a few things like how he wants to put an alliance with us…I know crazy right but he might have also given us a lead to who Creams almost killer is," I flinch at that one, "and no it's not Dr. Eggman…yeah, he's to stupid to come up with a plot like this. His name is Mephiles. You should come on over and we'll talk then. 'Kay see yeah." Sonic closes the phone. "Looks like our adventure is just beginning Amy." He winks at me. That would always make me swoon but my mind is elsewhere. I just hope that everything will be all right.

I turn my head and look at the table beside cream, only a vase with a single lily, and I watch as the dead petals fall slowly down.

**Well that's all for now. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it will be withen the month...hopefully. And as I said many times before, Please Review! I'm actually pretty happy about how this chapter turned out. Another thing I want to mention is I know some of the characters personalities have been altered, especially Amy's. Normally she's very optimistic and persistent but in this story she's more like a miserable mess, maybe she'll go back to normal by the end of the story but we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks! Please R&R and have a nice day! =D **_CEN_


	6. Jewel Thief

**Hey everyone! It's been such a long time since I've updated...I guess that 1 month promised turned into 6 months. Time sure does fly. I hope all of you enjoyed Christmas and had an awesome New Year! I ran outside in my barefeet. lol. The reason why I didn't update sooner was because I had no idea where to begin the next chapter and we haven't had internet for over 3 months. I hope this chapter turned out good (^V^) - super happy lol**

**Enjoy and please review! It makes me sad when you don't (;.;) If you review my fingers seem to fly faster on the keyboard lol**

Chapter 6

**Jewel Thief**

**~Amy~**

Fuzzy TV channels screeched in the tiny hospital room. Sonics thumb surfed the TV remote desperately trying to find something on TV.

I sighed, "Sonic, you've been doing that all morning. Why don't you just pick something?"

"But there's nothing on!" he complained, resting his head in his palm and pouting his lower lip.

"Well if there's nothing on TV, go help tails then." I pushed. He groaned, muted the TV and got up from the little couch we were sharing.

"Fine but I doubt he's made any progress on this Mephiles guy."

"How would you know that when you've been sitting here and Tails has been doing all the work?" I sneer.

"I don't know. Just a gut feeling. And besides, when we talked about it neither of us have heard about this guy before."

I set my glazed eyes on his face, "And I bet there are people who have never heard of you so just can it and go do something productive."

"I haven't seen you do anything either so quit talking all high and mighty you little pain in the ass." My eyes shot open wide. Okay that hurt a little. I turn away and hide my face with my pink quills trying to fight tears. "Uh…Amy, that was a little out of line and I'm sorr-"

I cut him off before he finishes, "No you're right. I haven't done anything. What help have I been this whole time? All I've done is cause more stress and problems." I wipe at my eyes at the escaping tears. Stop crying, you've cried enough already!

"Amy…" The couch sinks as more weight is applied. "Hey, it's okay," He says as his hand touches my jaw and turns my face to look at him. "Amy, it's okay. You've helped us a lot so don't say things like that. You're probably the one that's hurting the most out of all of us too, you don't have to burden this all on your own, that's why you have us, to help lighten your load." He slightly caresses my cheek. He lightly chuckles as he wipes under my eyes. "Do you ever stop crying?"

I remain silent. Just staring at his chest since I couldn't get myself to look him in the eye. "How?" is the only thing I say.

"Hmmm? How what?"

"How have I helped? All I've done is get into stupid situations, freak out and cry. How is that helping?" I ramble.

His hand cups my chin as an attempt to get me too look at him. "Look at me." I reluctantly look at his face and what I see is warmth and kindness, "You've help us find information me and Tails would've never found ourselves. That's huge, so never say you haven't done anything alright?"

"Okay." I say before he gets up and walks over the marble floor.

"I'll be at Tails so you know where you can reach us." He closes the door behind himself.

Exhaustion seeps into my body as I lay down on the loveseat. My eyes glance at Cream, still in her sleeping form that probably just heard the whole conversation. How long has it been since I've seen her smile? How long will it be before she wakes up? My head starts to throb and my eyelids close as I drift away. Hands reach and hold my head in place. Unfamiliar faces smile at me, not friendly ones, hostile ones. Unsheathing blades, ebony blades filled with lies, shame, fear, hate, insanity, depression, hopelessness, doubt. They cast long shadows, stitching darkness behind them. Arms rising up higher, higher, higher, before they start to fall, fall, falling and stab and pierce my skull. I jolt awake, my lungs gasping for air as my chest heaves. I slowly slump into the soft leather. My hands reach up and press against my temples to suppress the mushrooming migraine. I sigh. How long have things been like this? What does this relentless darkness mean? So many questions that rake through my mind only feed my migraine. The sun drifts higher into the soft blue sky, I frown, it's too happy outside, why couldn't anyone else feel my pain. This madness I call my life or present life. My eyes droop begging for sleep but I'm afraid I won't be able to pull myself away from that black abyss. But I dare too, risking my mind and all it's worth as I one last time try to sleep.

How long will this torment last?

**~Sonic~**

The sun is bright, the sky is blue, the air is warm, what better day to run. Feeling the fierce wind, only by my speed I would feel, through my blue quills. Everything is great in the world. Except for the fact that Cream is in a coma all because this Mephiles guy needs to kill her to destroy our world and it's really messing Amy up. Damn, I guess not much is great honestly. But hey, we'll figure this out we always seem to.

The world is a blur and in an instant I'm at the doorstep of Tails house. I consider knocking but that's no fun.

"Hey Tails! Can I come in?" I shout towards his bedroom window. A short few moments later Tails head pops out his window.

"Sure, the doors open Sonic." He smiles. I smile back, open the door, and whirl through his house ending up in his room. His room is pretty simple. White walls only with three lines running across the middle of his wall around his room and each a different colour, red, orange and blue. A small bed with blue sheets. A book shelf by his window. A small desk opposite of his bed with only his laptop on it and a swivel office chair. A red rug beside his bed and his closet. And a night table with a small lamp and an alarm clock. How basic can you get? If you were expecting his room to be an engineering lab, that's what the separate garage outside is for.

"So any news?" I ask. Tails turns from the window and scratches his head.

"Sorry Sonic but I've got nothing. I can't find anything on this Mephiles. I've looked up everything and all I get is nothing." He seats himself at his laptop. He opens all his documents on the research he produced but sadly, as Tails said, there was nothing.

I lean in to get a better look, "Are you sure there was nothing?" I press.

"Positive," he swivels around to face me, "But I can continue the search. I don't mind and there's got to be something on Mephiles." He finishes swiveling himself back to face the computer. "Is Amy all by herself? Did you leave her alone?" Tails questioned as he moves those brainy fingers along the keyboard.

I walk over to Tails bed, diving backwards into the blue sheets. I cross my arm behind my head leaving my legs to dangle off the edge. "Ummm, yeah. Why?"

He keeps his back turned to me. "Do you think that was such a good idea? You've seen how she's been acting lately. Something is really messing with her head. I'm worried."

"Amy has been tripping really bad. Like one time we were walking down a hallway and she started to flinch at the walls. She'd stare at them when there was nothing there, really disoriented. It was like she could see something I couldn't. I think she's hallucinating." I bounce up on the bed. "Do you think Amy started drugs?"

Tails chuckles, "I highly doubt it." He pauses, "but I feel that she's afraid, you can see it in her eyes."

I try to think of something to say but nothing comes to mind. I know he's right; a pretty good example was just before I left to Tails place when I was sitting with Amy trying to reassure her. Her eyes plead for help but I don't even know what she wants help from. They were begging for escape, to finally be free.

"She hasn't slept much either has she?" Tails says it more like a statement then a question.

"No, she hasn't. When she does sleep it's only for a minute then she jumps awake or for a few hours but then she starts screaming in her sleep." And it's like that every single day.

"I think you should stay by her more often. And before you say it, I know it might be a pain, but I think you're the only person who can calm her down." What he says takes me by surprise.

"Huh? Why only me?"

"Sonic are you that dense? Amy is in love with you and she has been ever since the first time you two met. But I think right now she's looking more for comfort than love. And I've seen you have an attitude change towards her. I think you're getting a real soft spot." He turns his head towards me as he teases me.

"What? I don't love Amy!" I sound like I'm lying.

"Hey, I didn't say you love her doofus. I'm just saying I think you like her more then you used to. When was the last time she said 'Marry me Sonic! 3'?" He says as he makes a disgusting kissy face at me.

I think back, "Just before she got the phone call about Cream. So like two weeks?"

"Uh-huh, and I've seen you two together between that time. It may not be much but the way you act when she's emotionally disturbed is actually kind of sweet. You just get really gentle." Awe man he's gonna make me sick.

"Dude, this isn't like a teen romance novel. You're gonna make me puke!"

"Okay what ever you say Mister Overly Defensive," he smirks, "But I think she used to do that just so that one day you'd get so annoyed you'd say yes to finally make her shut up. Actually it's a pretty smart idea."

"Just shut up Tails." I say tired of the conversation.

"Okay, okay. Just don't lie about your feelings to yourself alright?" It was a rhetorical question. But I think he may be right. Because when I see her crying and part of me feels like it's dying inside, when she's scared I feel scared for her, and when she smiles I can't help but smile. Do I really like Amy?

"Sonic I think you should look at this," I slide off his bed and walk over to his laptop. "It's an old article called 'The Solaris Project.'" He points to the screen, "Here it says 'The Solaris Project was to bring a new beginning, the ability to travel through time. But the project became too unstable and created two beings, Mephiles, the conscious mind, and Iblis, the raw power. The Duke sealed away Mephiles in the 'Scepter of Darkness' and the whereabouts of Iblis was unknown but it is believed that Iblis is sealed away as well. It is also known through certain events that Mephiles escaped from the Scepter of Darkness and is seeking to release Iblis from it's prison.'" Tails read.

"Is that all it said? It looks like there is way more to the article." I ask.

"Well there is but I quickly summarized it since a lot of it was useless information." He said sheepishly.

"That's just great. All we know is where he came from nothing else!" I exclaimed.

"Not true. Actually from this article and the information we received from Amy we have figured out that Mephiles was created from the Solaris Project, he looks similar to Shadow in one of his forms so he has multiple forms he can come in, he is trying to destroy the world with his raw power but he needs to break the seal that keeps Iblis away and that this is all somehow associated with Cream." I just stare at him.

"And this is why you're the brains." I say as I give him a punch in the arm.

"Ouch!" he yelps, "But I think, and Sonic I know you're not going to like this, we need to find Shadow." Still rubbing his arm.

I stiffen, "Why?" Anger underlines my voice.

"Well he wants to make an alliance and he seems to have a lot of knowledge on Mephiles."

I sigh, "Fine, we'll go find him, but now the question is where do we look?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's best if we go back to hospital right now. To check up on Amy." He suggests.

"Yeah, yeah." I say before we head off back to Amy and Cream.

~Cream~

The room was silent, only the static from the TV and hum of the machines filled the room. She hasn't screamed yet. That's good. I hate it when that happens. Sometimes I can feel what she feels and see what she sees. The darkness. I'm surrounded by it all the time but her darkness is painful, it's an endless void that you can never escape. She is always walking in a nightmare whether she is asleep or awake, that darkness can always find her. Death, death is following her footsteps itching to slit her throat and seep the life from her. It doesn't make sense but I know I just know that somehow she is connected to the otherworld. It's a power she must learn to control or it will consume her.

Her dream hasn't been corrupted by darkness, yet. I can't feel inside her mind so that's good.

The doorknob clicks as it turns and swings open. Anxious feet scramble across the floor. "Oh good. She's sleeping." Mister Sonics voice sounded relieved.

"How can you be so sure she's okay? How do you know she isn't having a bad dream?" Tails voice floods out.

"It's easy to tell. Normally if she's having a bad dream her face twitches sometimes just her eyes, she moves around, and talks in her sleep or uh, screams. And right now she looks relaxed and peaceful. It's been a long time since she's had a good sleep." There's a long silence.

"Wow Sonic you're a creep. Do you watch her sleep? That's weird." I giggle to myself.

"No! I've just been around her lately and when there's nothing to do you notice things. It's not like I stare at her face while she's asleep!" He barks back.

"It seem like you're overly trying to prove that that isn't the case Mister Overly Defensive." He's got you there Mister Sonic.

"What ever as long as she's fine." He doesn't even try to fight back? Wow, you have to give him some credit for not lashing out on that one. "But it's kind of hard to say that Cream's fine."

"Yeah," Tails voice sounds sad. Tails don't be sad. It won't be like this forever. Suddenly I feel warmth on my fingers and the warmth coils itself around them in a firm yet gentle grip. _Is-is Tails holding my hand? _I can feel my face blush. If only I could squeeze back.

"You okay?" Sonic sounds concerned.

"Her hand is cold. I just wish I could talk to her. Tell her how much I like her. I wish I were there by her side when this happened so I could help her. But what can I do now?" I start to feel tears prick my eyes.

"Tails, all we can do now is wait for her to wake up, if she wants to live she'll wake up. I bet she can hear us right now and is eager to hug us especially you. But this will take time, we can't rush it."

"You're right. When did you get so wise?" Mister Sonic just laughs.

"I don't know. I ask myself the same question. But when someone is hurting I always seem to know what to say." I can imagine his broad smile. "I'm gonna watch some TV." The static from the TV fills the room again. I feel more warmth around my hand.

"Cream, if you can hear me, try to wake up soon okay? I hate a world without you." Non-existent tears start too leak from my eyes. "Sonic and I have been making progress on the guy from that night who did this to you. And hopefully we can get rid of him, if you don't mind us…well you know what I mean. I just wish I could see you smile." I feel warmth spread across my left cheek. "You are such a cheerful and sweet and kind person. Don't let these events change you. Never change. All I want is happiness for you. Because…" I anticipate his next words but they don't come. Before I know it on my right cheek I feel a soft warmth press against it that left a sound that was like a smack. "I love you, Cream." I feel my whole body flare up. _He kissed me! And he said he loved me! I feel faint._ The machine that keeps track of my heartbeat I think slightly escalated. He sighs and I feel his warmth fade away. _No come back! Don't leave me alone! _I cry out just hoping he can hear me.

"I guess we both have a problem with girls. The girl I like is in a coma and the girl you claim you don't like but she likes you is going through an emotional crisis. Well this sucks." Tails blurts out.

"It could be worse. Cream could of actually died." I freeze. _It's true, what would have happened if I died. I would be away from all the people I love. My mom, Amy, Mister Sonic, Cheese…Tails. We could never be together again. Amy would probably die along with me and I don't know what Tails would do. What if he went on a rampage? What if lost his will to live? How would I feel? We all would be in pain, the one who died and those who were left behind. _I didn't what to think of such terrible things.

"I know, don't talk about that. I don't want to think about that." He pleads. "I just wish that maybe could of gotten a reaction from her. A twitch or something. Just so I know she can hear me."

"I know Tails. I know." Sympathy is noticeable in Mister Sonics words. The only sound left is the TV as the channel stays on the news.

'In other news, a recent robbery took place at the Emerald Towns Jewel Vault. The only item stolen was the yellow Chaos Emerald, known to have great powers. From the security camera we can make out a white bat and resources say this only be Rouge the Bat. An Ex-agent for the government who is very cunning and a world renowned Jewel thief.'

"Rouge is in emerald town?" Tails exclaims.

"And what does she plan to do with a Chaos Emerald?" says Mister Sonic. I hear feet scramble back onto the floor. I can almost see Mister Sonic smile "Tails, looks like we got to catch us a jewel thief."

**Sorry for making the characters OOC. I try my best to keep their original personality in the story but it's kind of hard with plot I've come up with. **

**R&R? Flames are accepted as well ^^**


	7. Madness

**Jeez what is up with me and my slack updates? Well here we go chapter 7 is finally out. Don't like the title but I really wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so I put down what ever came to mind. Madness. Longest Chapter to date. AGAIN! YAAAAY! :D**

**I've been working on more personal writing for my Creative Writing class recently so I've neglected this story quite a bit. And when I was supposed to working on those stories I ended up working on this ARGHHH! You can find my personal work on Tumblr under the name Meridyth-Mayhem. **

**Also, I have posted a poll. So please take a moment to look at it. It's about whether I should put more fluffy moments in this story, since I have noticed the story was may have been more popular before it became more of a adventure, psycho, angst story and all that crap. Even though this story was never really intended to be fluffy. I might just squeeze in a couple moments if you tell me too ;).**

**Was watching Salad Fingers this morning for the very first time. 3 words. I LOVER IT! 3 \(^w^)/**

**I haven't really gone over it so sorry if there are spelling errors or if it jumps around a lot.**

**Well I'll shut up now so you can read.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Madness**

**~Rouge~**

Emerald town is filled with idiots. To think I could practically just walk right through the bank to the vault and take the Chaos Emerald. Like seriously, did they even bother to set up a security system? Sure, they got security cameras but what good is that gonna' do them? But what do I care? I got what I wanted, and that's all that matters. Mission accomplished.

Racing through the deserted roads on shadow's hog, of course borrowed with his permission. If I just took it he'd kill me, literally. It's not really my taste but it's our only means of transportation so I guess I can deal with it. Satchel bag tossed over my shoulder holding my treasure I revved the mechanical beast beneath me and flew over the dirt road leaving a cloud of dust behind. I felt so free, so alive. The abandoned town came into view with all it's deserted glory. The old warehouse stood tall in the horizon as I drifted to a stop skidding directly in front of the warehouse where shadow was waiting,

"Did you get it?" Shadow stared at me with his crimson eyes.

"You bet I did! I got it right here," I rip the worn bad from my shoulder and toss it to him. "Piece of cake." I wink at him. He pulls out the yellow emerald out, examining it in front of his eyes, making sure it isn't fake. The emerald glimmered in the sunlight.

"Hmmm." He places the emerald back into his bag.

"What? Is it fake?" I question hoping it's not true.

"No, it's real. I was just thinking." Shadow replies.

"Oh, okay. So what we got two of the seven? So five left right?" I say while I step off the bike.

"Yeah, five." He walks over and immediately begins to check for damage inflicted on his precious bike.

"Oh God Shadow! Your bike is completely fine!" I shout annoyed. I seriously think that his bike is the only thing he truly cares about.

"Whatever." He continues to examine, rubbing his hand against the paint. "Looks fine so far. Your motorcycle skills are better then I expected. I thought you were going to crash and burn."

"Oh, well thanks." Sarcasm underlines my words. "I had a great teacher. I always watched them, it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"I see." A slight humour in his words.

"Ugh, this heat is killing me! Let's go inside." I suggest. Shadow nods. He takes his bike around to the back to where it can't be found. While I saunter to the warehouse front entrance. The temperature inside isn't much different but it was better then being in direct sunlight. I perch myself on the cool metallic desk where I normally sit. Shadow comes in from the back taking his place in his corner like some emo kid.

"What are you an emo kid, Shadow?" I laugh to myself. "So what should we do now?" He sits staring out the window into the afternoon light.

"Get the next Chaos Emerald." He says plainly.

"Yeah, okay. I know that much. But do you even know where another one is?" I ask.

"I do believe Emerald Towns Jewellery Boutique might have their hands on one. But I'm not certain."

"Wait. The Jewel shop has a Chaos Emerald? I never knew that!" I say awestruck.

"I said I wasn't certain if they do or not." He says sternly.

"It's better then nothing. Might as well check." I say without argument.

He just stares at me with those brooding eyes, god I hate that. "I'm surprised. The world renown Jewel Thief, Rouge the Bat, who should know where every single jewel in the world is, doesn't even know if there's a Chaos Emerald at Emerald Towns Jewel Boutique and Refinery Shop. Let alone where any Chaos Emerald would be." A small cocky smirk edged his normally formless lips.

"Their locations always change. Whether they are lost or stolen, they are always sought out for power by evil creatures craving it's raw potential of world domination. So it is never definite where they'll be. It's good I have big ears." I wink pointing to my large white ears.

"Big…ears…" he strains drawing it out almost saying it like a question. A puzzled look on his face was clear as day.

"Yeah, they're great for listening. You got to listen to what people say. Rumors are always a good lead. Besides, I got a soft spot for gossip." I smile.

His gaze wanders out the window staring into nothing. "Rumors huh."

"Yup or any other type of hint that might tell you anything. And I haven't updated my information for a while now and all the knowledge I hold may have changed so it's not reliable. Outdated." I say a little worn.

"Any knowledge of anything is still helpful. Even if we find nothing. We'll no where it's not and more information could be obtained."

"Touché. But anyways, we might as well start looking into this Jewellery shop."

"Later, for now we need to lay low, wait for things to settle down. We can't risk getting caught this early on." His voice unwavering.

"You're probably right. Don't want to it because…" I trail off.

"It'll be the end of the world as we know it." Shadow finishes for me.

"Yeah." I lose myself to thought. If we mess up, Mephiles will find a way to unlock the Iblis trigger and bring destruction to world. Everyone will be annihilated, destroyed, engulfed in ones lust for world dominance. Burning up in the flames. I look at Shadow, Earth and everyone on it our in our hands right now. One mistake and it's over, everyone will be gone, including ourselves. We can't afford to waste time, to lose. Even if the odds are not in our favour, if it all seems impossible, we'll win, we won't lose. We can't afford to lose.

"We just have to win." I perk up.

A small smile grows on shadows face. "We got no other choice here."

"I guess so." I agree. A pregnant pause wavers in the still air. "So now we wait."

"Yes now we wait."

An almost unbearable burden on our shoulders. How long until we crack?

**~Sonic~**

The humidity hung in the air heavy. The heat was excruciating, it felt as if I was being cooked alive. Tails left to research at his house before the heat truly set in. I begged to come along but he insisted I stay with Amy. Stupid guilty conscious. He's probably lounging around in his air conditioned home. Damn lucky bastard. The fan blowing hot air in my face. The A/C in our room broke down this morning, they said they would bring a replacement immediately but obviously not soon enough. I look at Amy still sleeping quietly. She's been asleep since early this morning, the longest she's slept for a couple weeks now. It's a wonder she can sleep through this dreaded heat. I rise from my seat to the window. The sun set high in the cloudless sky. A heat wave is what this was. You could see a haze lingering on the ground. I shut the window hoping not to bring up the temperature of the room a degree higher. Suddenly a choking sound comes from behind me. I turn around seeing Amy thrash around reaching for her throat as she took in chocking gasps. Her eyes wide filled with fear, her mouth agape struggling to breathe. I rush in front of her.

"Amy! Amy calm down!" I try to say as calmly as I could.

Tears form in her eyes, "C…can't…breathe….I can't…b…breathe!" She lets out a chocking cry. She struggles to breathe in. Her fingers latch onto her throat as if she was being strangled.

"Amy, I'm right here." I try to reassure her.

Amy stares at the ceiling, drawing her nails down her throat leaving behind a trail of red scratches. Clawing at her throat, trying to scream out.

"Amy!" I grab her wrists pulling her fingers from her throat. Small cuts visible on her skin. "What are you doing?" She struggles from my hold, her hands desperately trying to grab her neck again. I force her to sit up straight, still holding her arms to her sides. She squirms around against my hold. Drool slipping from the side of her mouth. Chocking sounds was all she was making. Staring past me up into the empty air, eyes speaking horror.

"AMY!" I shout to her. In an instant she takes in a deep breath. Her body slumps forward as she coughs, taking in deep breaths. I loosen my grip from her wrists letting her wipe away the saliva and the few tears. Her body moving up and down as she took in each breath. Her head lifted slightly, her eyes visible, but clouded in a fog. Sweat moist on her skin. Her hand reaching for my face.

"Sonic? Is that you?" The fog slowly clearing from her gaze. Her palm cupping the side of my face slowly drawing her fingers down tracing my jaw line. My hand grabs her small hand as it falls from my face. Her face looks up into mine in full view. Her eyes surprised. "Sonic. You're alive. Alive!" A smile grows onto her lips and tears start to slip from her sad green eyes. She latches onto me. Hugging me holding onto me tightly almost as if she thinks I'll leave. "You aren't dead. Oh thank you God, thank you." Her body heaves as she begins to cry on my shoulder. I reluctantly put my arms around her. She pulls away from me, staring into my face. "This isn't a dream is it? This is real. I thought I'd never see you again. It was too real. I thought you were dead."

"Amy what are you talking about?" I wasn't sure of what she was rambling about.

She grabs onto me, "You won't leave me will you?" She asks, her eyes frightened. "Will you?"

I grab onto her hands, "Now why would I do that?"

"They are always watching me." She whispers. "Standing behind me like a shadow. It looms over me while I sleep."

I wasn't sure how to respond to the sudden change of topic. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"At first I thought it was a hallucination. Then it started to appear in my dreams. They began to chase after me and I could never escape. And now they are even there when I'm awake. They're trying to kill me!" Amy grabs her head, fisting her hands with hair. "I see it. In my dreams. Things that are to vivid to be fake. You died and I couldn't help you. They want to drive me mad. Even right now."

"Amy, what are you saying?" What she was talking about didn't make sense.

She looks at me with wild eyes. "Are you saying I'm crazy? I'm not crazy. I'm not!" She screams out. She catches herself and regains her composure. "Sonic. It's the darkness. An inescapable void of death. It's driving me to the brink of insanity." She begins to tremble then she throws back her head letting out a hysterical mechanical laughter. "It's trying to kill me. They whisper that to me while I sleep. And they want to kill you too." The last words edged with malice.

Something was wrong. Very wrong with Amy. "Amy, what's happened to you?" I reach out to her. But she swats my hand away.

"What's happened to me? Nothing! Do you think I'm pitiable? Do you think I've lost it?"

I paused before responding, " No, I'm just confused."

"Heh. That's right. Of course you don't understand. And because of that you'll leave me. Then after that everyone else will leave me. Because no one understands." Amy hid her face in her hands.

"Don't worry I won't leave you. I will never." She looks up from her hands.

"LIES! Don't lie to me! You will leave like all the rest." Tears trickling down her cheeks. "I saw it. Don't you dare lie!"

I wasn't sure of how to react anymore. First she's this and then she's that. It was too difficult to follow. "For now I won't leave you. This moment right now I'm here and I won't go anywhere."

She leaned in closer, "Promise?" Uncertainty in her features.

"Promise." She leans forward hiding her face in my chest.

"Sonic?" Her voice barely audiable.

"Hmmm?"

She takes a moment, "Do you love me?" Stunned. I was at a complete loss of words. Our entire conversation was everywhere and now she asks me if I love her. Did I love her? I wasn't sure of myself. Trapped, I couldn't run away. I didn't have an answer. Sitting there waiting for me to say something. She leans in closer, her lips touching my ear. "I've loved you for a long time. Since the first time we met. I've wanted to hold you close. To touch you." Her fingertips dance, caressing my neck. "But they don't approve of us being together. Star crossed lovers. But I want to defy what they say. I no longer want to be under their control. I want to be together…forever." Her lips inches from mine. I was her prey. Under the hands of her spell, this damned witch. Unmoving, immobilized by her power. Her hand caressing my cheek as she draws closer. To seal our fate. The kiss of death.

"Sonic! I've got some…uhhh." The voice burst from the doorway. Tails standing staring our way, his surprise was almost funny. "What're you guys doing?" Amy looks from the boy back at me, her face so close to mine. Her face becomes a deep red, realizing her situation. She pushes me away causing me to fall to the floor with a thump.

"Nothing! We weren't doing anything!" She protests.

"That didn't look like nothing." Tails smirked. "So this is what you've guys been up to when I'm not around. I didn't know you were the type Amy." He teases.

Her face tinged a bright tomato red colour. "You've got it wrong Tails! This isn't what it looks like. Sonic and I were just talking about things. Right Sonic?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. Hoping to clean up this mess.

"Sure, Amy. Sure." He keeps baiting her.

"Tails quit teasing her." I decided to end it before it got worse.

Tails huffed, "Ah, you guys are no fun." Amy sighed in relief.

"So Tails you got some news?" I ask bringing us all back to reality.

"Oh yeah." He sits himself down into a chair, pulling out his laptop. "I've been doing some research and I think I know where Rouge is going to strike next."

"You found another Chaos Emerald?" That was surprisingly quick.

"I think. It's actually here in Emerald Town. There's a little boutique and refinery shop that claims they have a Chaos Emerald."

"There were two Chaos Emerald right here in Emerald Town?" I ask totally dumbstruck.

"Well, that's not for sure but I highly think so." He scratches his head.

"It's worth a try." Tails types something up. "Its on Crescent Avenue. Number 22."

"Let's go!" I pump my fist in the air. But something pulls me back. A small gloved hand.

"Take me with you." Amy pleads. Reaching out holding onto me. Her eyes wide full of fright. She seemed so desperate.

"I don't know Amy. And someone needs to stay with Cream. To make sure she's safe." It was my only reasoning.

"No I can't be alone. I want to be with you." She holds onto my hand with both of hers. "I don't feel safe. Please don't leave me."

I sigh, "Amy be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable! I can't breathe when you're not around. Please don't go without me." I sort of knew why she was begging but this wasn't the time for that. I needed to catch Rouge and she was stalling us.

"Sonic I can stay back here with Cream. I don't mind." Tail intervenes.

"But Tails…" I say but drift off. He was looking at Cream with such grief. It was apparent how this was affecting him too. I couldn't get myself to say no.

"It's no big deal. I can get my revenge when we are face to face with the real bad guy."

"Uh yeah, but. What if we need you smarts or something? Amy and I aren't the brightest around—" Tails cuts me off. Amy glares.

"I got the solution." He produces two small earpieces. "Just put these on and we'll be able to communicate. If you need assistance."

"Do you always carry these around with you?" It was crazy how he already thought of this situation beforehand. Tails just shrugs. He hands one to me and another to Amy. I place the bud in my ear.

"We should probably test them first." Out of his bag he takes out a full headset with a mic. "Can you hear me?" He speaks into the mic. His voice audible through the gadget.

"Loud and clear. Over." Giving him a thumbs up.

Tails smiles, "It's like we're secret agents or something. But never mind that you two should get a move on. We don't know when Rouge will show herself so its good to start a stakeout right away." I look outside, the sun soon to be setting. We didn't have much time. "I'll also get a layout of the building. Just in Case."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. Come on Amy." I pull her up. "Later Tails. Take care of Cream."

"I will." Tails waves.

"Huh, what?" Amy said dumbstruck. Ignoring her confusion I pull her along with me through the door. "Where are we going?"

"To Crescent Avenue to set up a stakeout and wait for Rouge."

"So we're just waiting for Rouge."

"That's the plan."

"So it'll be the two of us. Just us." She questions.

"Yeah…" What was she getting at?

"It's like we're hanging out then."

"To a point I guess." We pass the front desk.

"You know…we've never really been on an adventure together."

So this is where it was headed. "Sure we have."

"No we haven't. It's mostly me been chasing you when you left on adventure. Without me." She had a point.

I sigh, "Look Amy. We can't always be together every single moment of our lives together. It's just not possible."

There was a long silence. "Do you not want me here?" She stops. I look behind, her features showed no emotion.

"I didn't say that—" She cuts me off before I finish.

"Look its okay I get it. I've put you through enough. You're sick of it. I can just go back and tell Tails he can go instead." She tries to walk away but I stop her from doing so.

"Come on Amy. Don't be like this. Tails already said he'd stay with Cream so it's okay. Lets just go and do our job." I squeeze her hand.

"Okay." Was all she said. We exit the hospital. "Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." We both race down the sidewalk through the busy city. "Let's just get Rouge."

How long before we all go mad?

* * *

**Ah, not a great cliffhanger I was intending but right now what do I care. In the beginning of the Sonic moment I for some reason loved writing that part. I just finished watching Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, so I got a bit of inspiration from there seeing as when I was writing it I was thinking more of it being Rena-chan and Keiichi-kun going through it. I wanted to write an Amy moment outside of her perspective. And once the fun part was over I would forget what I wanted to put there and then I felt like I was drawing it out even though its probably choppy and short. Ugh. **

**At least Exams are over YAY! But I still have a ton of assignments to finish. I'm an idiot! Curse you computer addiction!**

**Can't guarrantee when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. And I kind of now how to start it, the problem is finishing it lol**

**R&R please!**


	8. Pursuer

Finally finished the 8th chapter for this story. After much writers block I was able to get another chapter out of the way. Sorry to make you wait for so long. I've been going through a major Hetalia phase and been distracted by KPop too much. I found myself suddenly writing parts in third person even though I made this story first POV. I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured you guys have waited long enough. Next update is uncertain so don't keep your hopes up.

Thank you for your reviews, they are much appreciated. The more reviews the sooner it'll be out and if there are none, no update even if I have completed the chapter.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Pursuer **

**~Amy~**

I could feel the tension grow in the pit of my belly, wanting to explode outwards. Annoyance was eating away at me. Tapping my thumb more aggressively against the clear glass coffee table.

"Sonic tell me." I take in a slow deep breath. "Why the hell we are in a coffee shop?"

"Great way of not drawing attention." Sonic peers at me over his newspaper, "To gather information. Isn't it obvious?"

"For three days? This is getting ridiculous!" My voice increases in volume as I throw my hands in the air.

"It's not like we can just go without knowing anything." He sighs.

I slam my hands down on the glass coffee table and abruptly rise to my feet. "It's better that just sitting around doing nothing!" I spit out.

"Amy could you please sit down people are looking." He glances around the shop.

I grind my teeth. "Like hell I'll sit down! I'm sick of this!" The shop is completely silent except for the escalating whispers. All eyes were on us. A waiter begins to approach our table but I cut off what he was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah. We're leaving!" I grab Sonics wrist, pulling him from his seat and knocking his chair backwards with a thump. Pushing through the chimed doors into the streets. Everything covered in an orange hue. The sun was setting. Still gripping his wrist I pull him along the sidewalk into the sea of people.

"Amy! Hold on a sec! Where are you going?" He shouts simultaneously trying to dodge people.

"To the Jewelry Boutique. Where else?" I look back at him. "I'm sick of sitting and waiting around for something to happen. It's about time we took the initiative."

Suddenly he yanks my arm, whipping me into the alley with him. Gripping my arms, pressed up against the brick wall. I try prying my arms from his hold, but his strength is beyond me. I glare into his hard emerald eyes. I couldn't read him at all, what was this all about?

"There won't be a 'we'." He says flatly.

I look at him not really getting what he was saying. "What does that mean?" I snap at him a little.

"It means I'm going to be taking care of Rouge on my own." His voice dead serious.

I was at such a loss. Where was this coming from? "What? You can't be serious?" Sonic averts his eyes, looking towards the crowds of busy rushing people. Loosening his grip on my arms. "So that's how it is." Tears form in my eyes.

"Amy-" I cut him off.

"This is what you planned all along isn't it. Playing me for a fool." I bite my lip to stop my tears from spilling over. "Using my weakness. And now you're tossing me aside, like I'm trash. I'm just getting in the way. I told you! I said you'd leave me. You liar!"

"Try to understand-" He reaches towards me.

I take a step back, evading his hand. "Don't touch me!" I look at him. His eyes holding sadness. Stop it! Stop pitying me! I'm sick of your pity. "I understand perfectly. This is exactly what you wanted. And I'll even make it easy for you."

"Amy-" He tries to advance on me again.

"No! I hate you the most!" I turn around without looking at him. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I run away from him. The one I loved the most. I thought I could trust him. He was my everything. And he takes my heart and destroys it by his hand. Now there was no one. I was all alone in this world.

Brick walls pass me in a blur. Reaching up high towards the heavens. I kept going, no destination in mind. My feet mindlessly pulling me forward. The old red brick walls were endless, running around corners. Not daring to look back. The walls were closing in on me, slowly encasing my body, suffocating me. Dizziness suddenly overwhelmed me. Where was I? Where was I going? Just aimlessly running through a dark void. Was I running from someone? Am I being chased? Why am I running? I couldn't remember. Shivers ripple down my spine, feeling a cold whisper on my neck. Hairs up on end from the sensation. I look behind and interlock eyes with blood red irises. Panic raced through my veins in sharp shards of glass. I try to pick up my pace but my legs don't listen, they feel twisted. Black matter slithers around, coiling at my ankle and jerking backwards sending me straight into cold hard pavement. I push myself onto my back and take in my pursuer. It didn't hold a specific form, only a rippling dark void.

"Hehehe," it chuckled. "So you can see me pathetic mortal."

"Wh…What are you?" I asked baffled by what was present in front of me.

"If you don't know then you truly are a fool. Isn't it obvious?" The voice changes from a deep bellowing to a husky voice of a young man. The void morphs into a human like physic but nothing like a human. He was devilishly handsome. A pretty, defined and chiseled face. Jet black hair sweeping over his eyes in non-existent wind. Skin as pale as porcelain. His body was tall with lean muscle. Wrists adorned with studded braclets, black skinny jeans that were ripped from top to bottom, a bullet belt wrapped itself low around his hips that dangled with chains, black combat boots and his long black 'As I Lay Dying' shirt that seemed to fit him just perfectly. The whites of his eyes stained the colour of black. His blood red irises glared at my pitiful self. "We are the souls left to wonder the plains of earth. Bound to our sins, regret, and sorrow. There is neither "Heaven" nor "Hell" for us. Cursed is what we are. Unable to pass through the veil into the realm of souls but to aimlessly wander for eternity."

The creature creeps closer to me, each step slamming against the ground, resounding in echoes. His long, scrawny yet strong fingers grab hold of my face. "It is quite rare to meet a mortal who can 'see' into our realm. Unfortunately for you we desire flesh." He leans closer to my ear as to whisper. "The more you are associated with us, the stronger your aroma. Powerful souls give off a seductive scent, almost like cherries. However…" It pulls its fingers away. "Right now you are not of my concern."

I stand there stunned. My mouth slightly agape as I tried to form words, but all that came out was a quiet sound as if I was choking. "It must be another hallucination." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Right now was not the time to lose it.

"We are not a hallucination, mortal. We are as real as the people around you in your daily life. Except, only you can see us. They do not bear such ability to do so. You are one of the chosen. Only a select few throughout the course of time are chosen to be gifted. They are the ones who bring through the course and tides through time. It is your choice whether to bring destruction to the land or bring creation."

"What crap are you talking about? What do you mean chosen one?"

The being let out a seductive chuckle. "By chosen I mean a source of power. You are closely acquainted to the realm of spirits. A bridge between your world and ours. Many will try to manipulate this power in hope to conquer this world." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Except you aren't the true one we are after. The one we truly desire is the one called 'Cream'."

I scoff at the creature. Pushing aside my fear as different emotions took dominance. "Why? Why is everyone after cream? What about her is so special that she has to go through what she is? Tell me!" My voice crescendos with each syllable spoken.

Its' face took no change to my words. Just stayed stoic, completely indifferent to it. Leaning closer to face, meeting me eye to eye. So close I could feel a chilling breath run over me. "She will be the one who will spawn peace to this world or bring forth the apocalypse. A girl every thousand years is born to be chosen. Ever heard of the Virgin Mary? She was a chosen one. Got impregnated by an angel and gave birth to Jesus."

"Then wouldn't there have been a 'Chosen' one the last millennium? I never heard about a woman around that time." Amy crosses her arms.

It stayed silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Yes, it was a pity. There was a woman born to be a chosen one at that time. However, not all live up to a pubescent age. They were often, in the past eras, murdered as evil sought after them. She was one of the unfortunate that was sacrificed as evil itself. Under the care of the nun Htoswitha Gandersheim, it was her duty to guide this young child into the path of the lord. However, evil reigned upon the land. The church then brought her as a sacrifice to honour god."

"Then what are you? What is your role in all of this?"

A grin spread across his devilish features. "I am only an observer. It's quite boring to have nothing to do. I'll just watch how this all plays out." Suddenly his red eyes once boiling pools of blood, freeze over. "Except there are malicious ones of my kind who will try to corrupt and posses you. Beings like you are perfect vessels for wandering souls. Some may try to bring this world to darkness, but I'm too uninterested to put any effort to do so. I choose no side."

Amy tried to fit the pieces together in her mind, "So you weren't the darkness that was after me?"

His eyes widened for a second. Then mere moments later he was trying to stifle his bellowing laughter. Tears peaked from the corners of his eyes. Still laughing as he tried to wipe them away.

"What's so funny!?" Amy huffed.

"D-darkness? Pfft!...That's what you call us? So-o funny-y!" Unable to control his laughing fit. Collecting himself he tried to answer her question. "No. There are many more of us then you may want to think. Not all of us are bloodthirsty. There are those that exist to destroy people, there may even be times when they are 'attacking you' but actually it's all in your mind. They try to destroy you from the inside out."

I stiffened. "You mean they want to kill me?"

It merely shrugged. "It may lead you to committing suicide or your health may become erratic and lead to complications. My best guess is that they may be trying to lower your will power to resist becoming possessed so that they can control you. It's only a guess though."

I couldn't understand, why was 'it' telling me all of this? Was I being tricked again? I'd like to think otherwise. "Why are you telling me this?"

He leaned close again, but at a more comfortable distance. "It's no fun when one side has a big advantage and the war ends much too soon." He smiled a gentle smile at me that seemed more ominous than his death glare. "It's time for you to sleep. See you another time, possibly. Amy." There was a light press of his fingers against my forehead. My eyelids became heavy and my knees began to buckle underneath as deep sleep flowed through me. His persona blurred as I fought to keep my eyes open. I had so many questions that needed answers. My mind trailing off until I was engulfed in deep blissful sleep.

~0o0oo0oo0o0~

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The constant dull pain in my head had disappeared. Every limb in my body felt loose and relaxed. How long has it been since I've felt like this? Every inch of me was at peace, it was such a blissful feeling. I nestled my head deeper in black fur. Wait, black fur? In a split second all of my senses became sharp and defined. The sky was a bold black, stars twinkling in the dark mass. Blue light rimmed across the horizon. The wailing of sirens, car horns and revving engines in the distance. Overhead street lights flickered, bugs buzzing close to the enticing light. Skyscrapers towering into the sky, Light filled rooms raining down its sides. The soft thud of steps filled the empty street. I immediately shot into an upright position to see myself on someone else's back. My hands gripped onto firm shoulders.

"Stop moving would you. Unless you want me to drop you." They spoke in a harsh tone.

"Sh-shadow?!" I exclaim a little bewildered. "Wa-what? Eep!" I yelp, hunching over slinging my arms around Shadows neck as he jostles my body upward to get a better grip.

"How come I find you in these strange situations?" Shadow mumbles but loud enough.

"I don't know. That's something I'd like to know. How did you find me?"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke. "I was following you."

"Stalker…" I simply put.

"It was an order from Rouge. She assumed that you guys would be around to ambush her. It was quite easy to spot you from day one. You guys never left the coffee shop." His tone flat.

"Well then." I huffed. So what if I wasn't good at tact like he was. I stared at the sky for some time, the air heavy with silence. The sounds of commotion slowly became quieter as the minutes passed.

"Ummm. Shadow, may I ask where we are going?" I cut through the silence.

"To our hideout." He said plainly.

"Our?" I question.

"Rouge and mine."

"Oh, right. I should've known. How silly of me." I laugh off my idiocy.

The street lights had stopped showing up along the road as we ventured further into the outskirts of town. The paved roads soon turned into gravel. Suddenly Shadow stopped.

"I need you to get off now." Shadow ordered. Before I could reply Shadow let me down a little too quickly. I planted my feet on the ground but my leg wobbled from being numb. Losing my footing I fell backward, I waited for impact but something gripped my waist. I looked up noticing it was Shadows arm. I stared right into his crimson eyes, feeling blood rush into my face. Immediately I straighten myself, away from his hold. "I'm fine."

"Clumsy." He muttered.

"What was that?!" I snap.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here for a minute. Don't move." Shadow commanded. Was I some kind of dog to be ordered around? Still I obeyed as he wandered into the forest. Slipping into the darkness of heavy leaved deciduous trees. The leaves rustled in the breeze, an eerie chill ran up my spine. Moments later, Shadow emerged from the darkness with a red and black motorcycle. Once he reached the road he passes me a red helmet. He didn't really mean that we would ride this. Did he? After I snapped into reality, Shadow was already on his hog wearing a jet black helmet.

"Get on." That was all he said.

"You can't be serious."

"What's the matter?" His voice slightly muffled from the helmet.

"I-I've never been on one before." My hand slightly shook. I've been on crazy adventures but somehow a motorcycle made me nervous.

"You'll be fine." He sits there waiting for me.

I nervously slip on the helmet, fastening it tight. I walk over to the end of the motorcycle and hop on reluctantly. Before I knew it Shadow reached behind, pulling my arms forward to wrap them around his waist. My body pressed against his back.

"Hold on tight." He says before starting the beast to life. The mechanical beast rips forward, causing me to tighten my grip and let out a high-pitched scream of fright. Only hoping that this hell ride would be over soon.

**~ Sonic ~**

Blue walls surrounded me. I starred simply at the ceiling, lying down on thick bed sheets. Legs hanging limply over the edge. I closed my eyes shut tightly. What a stupid thing I said to Amy. Especially in her state of mind. She completely misinterpreted what I was saying. I just didn't want her to get involved and somehow hurt in the end.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumble under my breath.

'I hate you the most!' The words replayed in my mind over and over. The exact same scene playing in my mind like a broken record. Her pain stricken face and endless tears. I never expected her to cry because of my actions. Why did this bother me as much as it did? This pain in my chest was so confusing. To make things worse I hadn't heard or seen her since. I should've ran after her but I couldn't move. I let her run away, confirming I was the worst person in the world. Even if I did though, would it have changed anything? I let out a long sigh. Sitting up, I grab my cell and speed dial Tails.

"Hey, Sonic. What's up?" Tails cheerfulness apparent even through the phone.

"I need you to come with me to capture Rouge." My voice sounded exhausted.

"What about Amy? I thought she was doing that with you."

"Circumstances changed and I need you to come with me."

There was a moment of silence. "What did you do Sonic?" His voice serious but filled concern.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now. But now I don't have anybody to help me."

"Sonic, I'd love to help but if I leave then Cream will be alone and defenseless. We can't risk that." Sonic had to admit he was right. "I already hacked into their security system and have an exact layout of the premises. I can see exactly what their cameras see. You still have the ear piece right?"

I pull out the small ear bud. "Yeah."

"Good, then I can tell you exactly where to go. The ear bud also picks up audio quite well so I can hear you too."

I laughed, "You're too smart for a kid."

"I can't help it. I work better behind the scenes most of the time anyway. It'll go more smoothly this way than me being with you."

"Alright, you win." I chuckle. "I'll be headed out soon."

"Kay, be careful Sonic."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, right." Sarcasm coated his words.

"Later." I end the call, dropping back onto the bed. My mind endlessly racing. Frustration ached in my bones, making my body restless.

Only a little bit longer. Then I could focus all my frustration on Rouge. Just a little bit longer.

* * *

R&R?


	9. Discontinue Notice

Hey everyone.

I am sad to say this isn't an update, in reality I haven't even started the next chapter. I am actually discontinuing this story. I had the main plot of how the story was going to go, but due to my poor planning and possibly writing skills this story would probably be a pretty fricking long one. I'm just too busy and I really want to focus on other fanfics I've started since I feel like I need to squeeze chapters out of myself for this story, that is when I actually update. Not saying I don't like "Sonic" anymore but I feel like I've moved on for a while now and want to explore other things. I apologize to the few of you who actually read this.

That is all.

~CEN~


End file.
